


I'll Be Loving You Always

by ChelleBee53



Category: All My Children
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: In this AU story, set in 2013 (the year i wrote it), Jenny Gardner Nelson never died.All My Children was created by Agnes Nixon.The song "Always" was written by Irving Berlin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Loving You Always

"Not for just an hour, not for just a day, not for just a year, but always," Greg Nelson hummed softly.

He smiled, remembering all the times he and Jenny had danced to that song over the years.

And now, he was singing that song, _their_ song, to another Jenny.

Baby Jennifer.

Their first grandchild.


End file.
